Tunnel Vision
by Tigershark431
Summary: Determination is a fantastic feeling. It gives people a drive, a purpose, and a dream. However, it can also make one blind to the world outside, and trap them in their own ambition. Fortunately the trap can never last forever, and when an important moment arrives most always return to reality. For Ash Ketchum that moment has come, and like many he does not wish to face it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, my names Tigershark431. While this isn't my first story on the site, this is my first shot at a Pokémon fanfic, and since this was the fandom that my younger self discovered all those many years ago, I'm happy that I can finally share a story of my own in the community.**

**Like my other story I except negative criticism, just so long as its constructive. No needless insults, inappropriate language, and no flaming other people's ships (I get it guys, when I was a kid, I was a die-hard Advance shipper, but insulting people over their personal OTP, isn't going to make the fact the we all have different opinions go away.)**

**So basically, all that just means is if a comment's the product of a troll it's probably going to be deleted**

**Also, despite English being my first and only language I'm not very good at it so please go easy on the grammatical correction.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_ Ash you need to come home right away_

Despite my best efforts, my mom's message once again echoes loudly in my mind, and now that I was finally back in Pallet the full weight of its meaning seems to hit me that much harder.

With a small frown, seemingly holding back tears, I knew I had to come home immediately when I first saw it. In truth I was expecting her message to be said with anger not pity, but the hidden meaning behind the statement was clear to me either way.

Usually after losing another league I would be allowed time to cool down and relaxes for a few more weeks. In that time, I could go through my traditional routine of getting over the depression of my most current loss, being cheered up by my Pokémon, and saying well thought out goodbyes to my most recent companions as I looked forward to the next region I could enter. But of course, that was before I turned twenty.

Having reached the age of a legal adult, the international Pokémon league would no longer be the ones funding my journey. And with no sponsors to support me, my trainer card can no longer grant me the luxury of a warm meal and bed I have grown accustomed to when I walked into a welcoming embrace of the Pokémon center.

Funnily enough, for the first five years of my journey I wasn't even aware the government funded every kids journey. I even laughed at such an idea when my mom first explained to me that I wouldn't be able to compete in the tournaments forever. And even when I accepted the truth of the situation, I simply assured her I would certainly be a league champion within the next couple of years.

With a worried smile that shone with doubt she seemed to accept that answer at first, but with each passing year and each missed chance at the title she began to question me more and more on what I wanted to do with my life. Unfortunately, she tended to ask these questions when I had just lost, and with me being incredibly stubborn I refused to give her any answer beside saying that I was going to be a champion. At first, she would begrudgingly accept this answer, but after my loss in Unova we both finally lost our cool and had are first true disagreement over the subject.

Just having been defeated by Cameron of all people in the quarter final, I immediately received a call from my mom at the local Pokémon center. At first the talk was focused around condolence and ensured me that I had done a good job, but the second the dreaded question of 'what are you going to do next?' was asked I raised my voice in anger telling her that I would be heading to another region as soon as possible. Not liking the fact that I wasn't taking her concern literally, we argued for the next two hours. Luckily the Pokémon center was relatively empty do to the semifinal matches going on at the same time, but too this day I still can't go over the look of pity I received from the lone Nurse Joy when I cut the call short by slamming the phone in disgust.

Unfortunately, that was just one the harbinger of many fights to come. When I actually returned from the Unova, we spent my time back in Pallet doing nothing but arguing until the literal moment I got on the plane to leave for Kalos. And it continues to only get worse from there to the point that halfway through my journey there, I refused to take any phone calls from her in the Pokémon centers. This proves to be a nearly fatal decision, for when I came home my mother was more furious than ever.

For having ignored her, and apparently 'not taking the future of my life seriously', when I finally dragged myself back home, we had the biggest argument we had yet. Bringing up the financial limitation of our family, and the high cost of a journey my mom begged for me to begin searching for alternative career option. Explaining that if I wanted to continue battling, I should look into becoming a gym leader assistance or referee. But, of course, I continued to refuse, convinced that I could become and champion blind to the economic limitations in my way. Threatening to travel to Alola region against her wishes, the argument reached its climax when my mom said she'd revoke my trainers license early to force me into the real world. It was at this point that professor Oak had to come in and defuse the tension.

Understanding my mom's concern but also my desire to still become champion, the professor said that I should be able to use my last year of funded travel to Alola for one more attempt at a league. However, instead of going through the island challenge I would use the leagues funding to enroll in a Pokémon school to become eligible for the tournament instead. From there I could take a variety of classes, that if passed, would fill me with the proper qualification to pursue other jobs if I didn't win the Alolian. Of course, the thought of not being able to travel and explore made me a bit weary of his proposal, but after seeing my mom hesitantly agree to it, I was on board with it as well.

And this is when it all went wrong. Like I promised I enrolled in a diverse set of classes, each one satisfying my mom's demand. But, being overly confident and convinced this was the league I was destined to win, I attended none of them. Instead, I made the expert decision to skip them us and much as I could get away with and did what I had done in the past, explore, goofed off, and of course train my new Pokémon. And as a result, I was now back here.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sighing I open the gate to the ranch and begin giving it my all to forget my current situation. Being in Pallet Town always used to fill me with excitement. Coming back to where it all began always marks the end of a chapter, while bringing opportunity for another to start. Going to the ranch in order to be run over by my longtime Pokémon all eager to embrace me in a long overdue embrace was always a highlight. Hell, even the endless amounts of bruises that appeared from being trampled by my herd of Taurus was starting to feel more nostalgic then annoying, although my sore body two days later always begged to differ.

Seeing all my old friends, from all my equally aged adventures, greeting my most recent traveling family is always a heart lifting sight. And even despite my current problem, this part of my return was no different.

My loyal Alola team jittered around nervously, each one of the three filled with far too much anxiety to introduce themselves to my other companions. Looking behind me I gave off a small laugh realizing that my normally anxious and courageous Torracat using my leg as cover. To his credit though, neither Rowlet or Lycanrock are faring much better. Both Alolian natives, usually sleeping in my pack or picking a fight with the fire starter, have their feet firmly planted to the ground to scared to make eye contact with the approaching herd that inhabited the ranch.

Luckily, all of my previous Pokémon have been in this situation before and had enough discipline and experience to hold back their excitement and not bombarded the newcomers with an endless stream of questions about my most recent adventure. Swellow and Staraptor landed next to Rowlett, and began chatting away, while motioning to their favorite tree were Unfezant, Talonflame, and Noctowl were already perched. Looking at my backpack and then turning to the tree suspiciously, the alolian owl soon entered the conversation fully, and, with one quick look at me, took flight towards the tallest flora in Pallet Town to see if it truly was a good place to nap. With no wings, and little desire to climb a tree that high. Torracat and Lycanroc remained glued to my side, as they watched their companion leave.

Knowing full well the birds always had their own agenda both my Hoenn and Sinnoh starters rolled their eyes simultaneously. Following the command of a creature that's plant only peaked above their ankles, they introduced themselves to the animals using me as cover. Having been informed by Bulbsaur of Torracat and Lycanrock's competitive nature, Infernape and Sceptile decided challenging them to a friendly battle would be a good way to defuse the tension. Pointing a thumb towards himself, the ape Pokémon's burning crown seemed to re-ignite when talking to his fellow fire starter. While I can never understand what Pokémon are actually saying, I, like many other humans, can understand when one is bragging. And with the way Infernape was smiling and saying his name enthusiastically, there was little doubt he was going on and on about his countless feets of strength and battles.

At first Torracat looked at the ape with little curiosity, only allowing his head to peak out around my head just enough for one eye to gaze against my Sinnoh companion. However, the moment his battle strength was brought up, Torracat's flame bell gave off an ear shattering hiss. Cutting off Infernape in the middle of his self-rambling, the Alolian started shouting his name with newfound excitement and ambitioned, and with eyes glazing over in heat, even though I knew a fight was announced. Giving off a large grin, Infernape shouted out his own name with equal vigor allowing everybody in the ranch, and possibly even Pallet, that he expected the newcomers challenge. Pointing off towards area near the professor's lab, the fire ape showed the alley cat where they would fight.

A bit smaller than the size of a league regulated arena, the sparring field, as I liked to put it, was constructed entirely by my earliest pokemon. Wanting a place to test their skill, my Kanto and Johto compainans picked a spot of land that had been almost completely flattened by the roaming Tauros. At first the battles were far and few between, but as I began collecting more and more friends, it grew in size, and popularity.

Walking towards the arena, with one hell of a determined cat on his heel, Infernape gave off a silent scoff when receiving a smug look from the grass raptor he arrived with. Taking a second to understand what the gesture meant, I had to quickly catch myself from laughing out loud when the realization hit me. In what almost feels like a different lifetime, I can still vividly remember the sight of Infernape standing a few feet behind me. Shyly shifting his weight from one leg to the other, until Sceptile decided to shatter his anxiety by challenging him to a battle. Keeping the grin plastered to his faith until the two fire types had passed, the Hoenn starter twiddled with his straw before turning his gaze to Lycanroc. Peering his eyes from his rival receding figures, the husky looked towards Sceptile, eager to make sure his power was also known. With a silent of motion of his head, the bipedal lizard began walking towards the arena and with now further invitation needed, Lycanrock followed quickly behind. As with all my visits home, today was going to be field with skirmishes, my new Pokémon eager to prove their worth, and my old more than ready to test their power.

Bringing my hands above my head I gave off a reminiscence sigh, before making my way back to the Ranch's entrance. Getting a little more than two steps, a small sting of electricity reminded me that my oldest friend was still glued to my shoulder. Giving me a strange look, he motioned to the sparring field then back to me. Forcing my lips upwards, I picked up the electric rodent and placed him on the ground,

"You go on a head buddy, I'll catch up with you guys later", looking straight through my masked emotion, Pikachu gave off a knowing nod then ran off to join the rest of my Pokémon spectating the upcoming battle.

While always ready to give me company, as my best friend Pikachu also new when I to give me space. Usually such moments were far and in between, but with all that was about to happen, I wanted nothing but to be by myself on my walk home.

Not even wanting to tell Professor Oak I was leaving I decided to take a more scenic route out of the ranch. Adjusting my cap to cover my eyes, I can't help but let out an ironic chuckle as I take a step away from the lab on a trail I've actually never taken. In the past catching up with the researcher had always been one of the highlights when I ended a journey. Hours of watching my new Pokémon make themselves at home, were always preceded by equally long talks about me enthusiastically explaining what happened on my most recent adventure. Almost every time I'd end up getting so lost in each of my tales, that my mom would actually have to be the one to greet me when she brought dinner over. Most of the time I talked through the dinners too of course, one time almost choking when I decided that talking about Pikachu's battle against Volkner's Electivire was just as important as eating.

'_But I guess those dinners are officially over', _The thought immediately wipes the small smile that I had subconsciously formed

In truth I actually planned on such an event to take place today. I guess I just somehow figured the professor's talk could distract me from the real conversation I'm avoiding. However, the professor quickly proved that such a plan would not be possible.

The moment I entered the lab he looked at me the most forced smiles I've ever seen. His eyes looked towards me seemingly drained of colors. The worst part was his voice, filled with both a mixture of sadness and pity. The greeting itself was short, with him only urging me that my mom had to talk with me right away. All of his words seemed forced and hid with them the same question waiting for me at home.

'_What are you going to do next?'_

The thought keeps poundings its way into my mind. No matter how many times I tell it to leave it just keeps coming back. And with and emotion mixture of being too tired and angry I decide that pushing off my self-pity took far too much effort. Taking a step of the path I find the closest tree I see and plop myself up against its trunk and let my mind wander freely.

'_One more year and I could've done it', _this thought was nothing new but now I had to use it with the knowledge I had no more years left.

'_I was so close in Kalos, and with Alola I shoul'v-'_

Snapping my head up in anger at the mere thought of my most recent match, I briefly forgot about the hard surface I rested against until I had to let out a combined grunt of both mental and physical pain. Rubbing the back of my now bruised scalp my frustration seems to keeps punishing me as it transforms the quiet plain before me into a stadium were thousands of screaming spectators suddenly lost their voice as a dispersing cloud of dust slowly gained transparency.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_6 Day Earlier_

_Alola Region _

_With a crack of thunder a wave of burning wind joggles my brain as the rest of my body is pelted with a seamless endless wave of crushed rock. Not even having time to defend myself itself my mind is quickly overridden by a wave of adrenaline, and reset to suspend any knowledge that doesn't concern immediate survival. _

_Assessing the danger my body goes into a protective overdrive. Reflexes leading the defense my eyelids snap close, my ears become blocked, and my nerves redirect all power to motion as I drop to the ground head curled behind my suddenly expendable limbs. Blind, depth and immune to touch, in this moment I am driven back to my animal programming. Even with having no real sense of time, this fight of flight state is not eternal. After a few ticks of the clock, and no more, immediate danger dedicated, my conscious minds input is once again received and reboots my system with the thought I deem most important. _

'_Did we win?'_

_Jolted back into reality by that simple question I snap back into a bipedal position_. _Not wanting to lose sight of the outcome of the most eventful exchange of power, I urged my eyes open despite their protest remain shut. In a rare moment of instinct out reasoning logic, my body remained in full control, well aware that the particles of dust still remained even if the shockwave that had disturbed them faded. With my determination no match for my subconscious reaction, I had to remain in the dark for the initial few suspenseful seconds, completely blind to an outcome that left me both excited and terrified. _

_Ignoring the dry coughs that erupted from my lungs, I tore my hat off and waved it at almost inhuman speeds in front of my face. Despite my best efforts, my makeshift fan did little to actually remove any dirt from my eyes. However, the action did prove to distract me long enough for my mind to commandeer control over my muscles._

_Almost unaware of the immediate stinging my eyes, through a watery lens I quickly learned that while the outermost layer of dust had dispersed, the innermost still left me blind to what I wanted to see. Gripped in the fear of the unknown, I spin my head in confusion at the sight of misshapen blobs of orange and red that beat against the air violently as they shrunk. _

_With tears removing the hostile particles from my eyes, the blurriness of my surroundings came into focus. My mind slowly following my vision lead, I begin to process the now visible information around me. In what I could now see as the stadium people still remained with their eyes clenched, and with a swift motion of my head I can make out that the person across from me is also still recovering from the blast._

_Turning to the prompter I wave of relief washes over me as it shows that neither Pokémon has been eliminated. Re focusing my attention back to the center of the field, it feels like I'm the only one waiting for the outcome. However, to the noise of coughs and mutters people begin peeling their eyes open. And after a few seconds for the entire stadium to establish their bearings, their eyes soon follow mine to the slowly dust cloud._

_From the corner of my vision I can just make out the fiery red eyes of my opponent whose eyes are also fixed with determination. While the crowd remains do to a build of excitement, both me and him remain breathless out of concern, adrenaline, and fear. However, I doubt he feels the latter nearly as much as me._

_Although my friend and rival, I doubt Kiawe has as much riding on this outcome. Still seventeen his last chance has yet to come. For me though that moment has come right now, and I can't offered any other sight then my oldest friend being the only Pokémon left standing on that field._

"_Come on Pikachu", I whisper just as the announcer address a line about the suspense of the battle I don't bother to arrange in my ear, "come on buddy we can win this, we have to win this"_

_Just as the words leave my mouth, I almost suck them back in with sharp breath. From the oblique cloud, two black silhouettes come into few, slowly turning into viewable creatures, time seems to slow down as the winner of this battle was about to become known. In a moment that seem to span far longer than possible, I somehow manage to hope, pray, and keep my piss from ruining my pants at the same time. _

"_This our moment Pikachu", I say even though nobody can hear._

"_This is what we deserve", I say as it becomes clear that one of the silhouettes stands crouched above the other_

'_This our win" I say as the last of the particles settle across the battlefield, revealing the truth to all. Before me, before my rival, before the entire region, the winner emerges. Beaten, battered, but still conscious, it stands before the body of a fainted rodent._

"_**Pi-Pikachu is unable to battle mea-"**__, the announcer next words evaporate along with the environment around me. _

'_Pikachu lost', I think barely able to form the words, '...I lost'_

_Fixated in place, all the feelings of excitement, fear, and joy exit my body leaving me an emotionless husk as the world around me continue to move. Running towards Marock, Kiawe is experiencing the opposite as shock and disbelief overflow his face just as the crowd begins chanting his name. _

_Collapsing in his arms, the Alolian form doesn't even have the energy left to show his excitement as he is lifted into the air on display. With fireworks being set off, and the sun seeming to shine even brighter the prompter displays Kiawe's and Marocks picture above the sparkling word "Champion", finally knocking me out of my stupefied state, and bearing reality of the situations crashes down on me in full force as I see Pikachu still unconscious on the field._

_With a blank expression, and machine-like motion I walk slowly towards my fallen companion. Picking him up off the ground, I can't even bring myself to congratulate him for doing his breath. Catching me from the corner of his eye, Kiawe takes a moment from his time in the spotlight to focus on me. _

"_It was an awesome match Ash", he begins, his words soaked in sympathy and poorly held excitement, "With both are Z moves clashing at the end there, I wasn't sure who was going to come out on top, and I'm sure it could've gone either way" Extending out a hand, the Alolin native offers his show of sportsmanship, and waits for me to return the gesture. _

_For a few seconds I stare blankly through him, and let his words hang in the air. With his smile dropping Kiawe hand favor and his look of sympathy soon turns into worry",_

"_Ash ar-", before he can even ask the question, all the emotions that had escaped my body return in full force with sorrow, anger, and frustration taking the lead. Clutching Pikachu to my chest tighter I turn away from Kiawe and look around the stadium like a deerling caught in headlights. _

'_All the cheering, all the excitement, this should be for me', I think as water begin leaking from my eyes, 'this is my moment and no- now I'll never get a chance to have it again'_

_Turning from Kiawe's handshake, I run towards the entrance tunnel in disgust and sadness, not even bothering to cover my face as my tears turn from a small leak into an unstoppable flood._

_Punishing me for being a poor sport my exits is greeted to the shouts of boo's and insults about my maturity level. All of it only adds to my growing feelings of anger and depression._

_ Running through the tunnel on legs that have long since wanted to collapse, the noise eventually dies down, but a new one emerges as another set of footprints echo my own. _

_ Unable to cry, talk, and run at the same time the pursuer gains up to me at an alarming rate,_

_ "Ash wait!", Kiawe's voice rang out against the tunnel still field with worry but this time traveling with a hint of frustration as well. _

_ I tried my best to ignore him and quicken my pace, but the moment I enter the locker room, I feel a strong-arm wrench me around. The sudden shock of the movement sends me into a state of alarm, and I my grip on Pikachu tightens. But as I make eye contact with Kiawé, my shock turns into anger. _

"_Dude seriously are you okay?", the pity and concern in his voice pisses me off far more than frustration. Who is he to ask how I feel, "I know the fight was close, but you did a-"_

_In pure rage I love away from his grip, "my Greninja would have beat you,'' I say in a monotone voice. Kiawe's stares at me in brief confusion until he grasps the words and begins to look hurt, "And my Charzard's leagues better than yours",_

_'You're the one that caused this, you're the one that ruined everything for me! You don't deserve to be sad after what you've just taken from me!', I think bitterly before continuing,_

"_Hell, even with the type disadvantage my Infernape and Sceptile would have destroyed you and Marowak" As I keep talking I seem to tower over my taller rival, and I keep my eyes locked on his even when he tilts his head downward. My voice begins rising, but at this point I hardly notice, "You didn't deserve to win, you haven't trained like I have, you didn't travel the world striving to be a champion the moment you could. No, you just competed in the league because I was and you thought it be 'fun', well I hope you had a blast Kiawe, I really do, because now all never be able to have that type of fun. I'll never get to be a champion or achieve my dream. I'LL BECAUSE OF YOU!" _

_ Up until the last line my words had been relatively tame, but as the meaning of them enter my own ears I lost it and screeched the last part. So loudly that I find myself actually panting as the room becomes silent. _

_In front on my I see Kiawe start visible trembling as his hands morph into fist at his side. For a moment I think he's going to lash out and hit me, but from the shadow cover his eyes I see tears flow, and once again my anger back,_

_"Crying, if anything I'm the on-"_

_"ASHTON!", rushing into the room, Professor's Kukui, who always greeted me and everyone with a relaxed smile and kind words, now towered over me as he ran to stand between Kiawe and I. His tone is almost frightening and causes me hesitation, but I still try to continue._

"_He took awa-", I tried to explain through gritted teeth, but the sudden feeling of a vice grip on my arm took the words out of my mouth. Inclining my head to meet the eyes of the decently taller researcher, my rage all but dissipates. The look of anger on Kukui's face is one thing, but the disappointed hidden beneath knocked me back to reality. Taking one deep breath, he survived the room, then turned towards the fire prodigy placing a comforting hand on his shoulder,_

"_Kiawe, why don't you head out the back exit. Not many, if any, people are there right now. You'll be able to release Charizard without being noticed and head back to Akala Island. Being declared champion can be pretty stressful for everyone", his eyes briefly glanced back to me, but I doubt Kiawe could notice with his head still down, "I think spending some time at home, letting it all sink in will be good for you"_

_Eyes still glued to the floor, Kiawe muttered something that could probably be interpreted as a thanks, and then quickly headed the professor's advice. A moment passed in absolute silence as we watch Kiawe leave. There's much more I want to say to my Alolian rival, but Professor Kukui's presence keeps my lips shut until he is out of ear shot. Waiting for the door to shut, the researcher turns back to me, his mouth in a frown and his filled with anger._

_"This was my last chance Professor", I say trying to plead my case before he can get a word in, something about the look in his eyes fills me with terror about what he will say, "Kiawe only competed in the league because he thought it would be a fun activity to something! This hasn't been his goal since he was ten, and even if it was, he still had three more attempts to achieve it. Now I'm out of time and I can't do anything, except return home with my tail between my legs"_

_"So he should've just handed you the victory because your older", I cringe as my fear turns into reality at the Professor disappointment and anger. His words are spoken calmly, but care more weight than if he yell them, "is that really how you'd want to fulfill your dream, have your friend give it to you because you think you deserve it more than him"_

_I opened my mouth to respond but my brain can produce no defense. Instead Kukui simply closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, "Arceus, I can't believe I'm saying this to somebody whose almost twenty, but winning isn't everything Ash. The sad truth is that not everybody can become a Champion. With only ten years to compete, people get on average maybe five to six shots at a league, with each one of those league's consisting of a tournament that has hundreds of people", the Professor takes a breath and looks back towards me, "All those people want to win a league Ash, but we simply can't make everybody a winner"_

_The words he says reignite my anger, I've dedicated half of my life to the league, only for him to tell me I'm like the rest of the people who couldn't be champions. I thought the Professor would understand, I thought he was on my side, but now he's just telling me I need to grow up like everybody else. I began shaking with rage, and my urge to lash out again resurfaces, but before I can literally screech my next point, the researcher sighs and somewhat drags me towards the door Kiawe used a moment ago,_

_"Head back to my house now Ash, I have to go up to the stadium and make up some excuse about why you and Kiawe aren't going to be at the Champion ceremony... after that you and I are going to continue this discussion". _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I hate my mind for replaying that scene, but it's a hate produced by the fact that I hated the way I acted mixed with the fact that all those feelings I had in that moment I still harbor,

_'Guess I'll always have the maturity of a ten year old'_

True to his word Professor Kukui came back later that evening and talk to me about the match but in my child like stubbornness, I simply ignored him until he gave up on the topic. On the second day he reached out again and tried explaining to me that I now could look into more career options when I went back home because of the classes I took at the school. Unfortunately, I was failing said classes, and when I angrily told him so he was not very pleased to say the least. As an educator, the fact that I wasn't even trying to learn and actively skipping my classes upset him the most. The argument we had that night was the first time I ever heard Kukui angry, and if it wasn't for Burnet I'm pretty sure I was about to be kicked out of their house. For the next three days we didn't talk, and I stayed up in my room, unsure of what to do next.

Over the course of that time period Kukui's video phone practically exploded from the amount of calls I received from Lana, Sophocles, and Lillie but whether they were delivered in anger, support, or sympathy I'll never know since I deleted them all. Mallow herself did actually stop by the house to demand that I explain myself, but despite her determination to argue with me, she was unable to get past Burnett or the window locks.

Even now I'm unsure whether or not I'll ever have the courage to contact them. I know it's only been a week since the championship, but the thought of getting into a fight with them or having to listen to their pity is unbearable so I doubt I'll call them anytime soon.

This silence is how I left Alola. The Professor and Burnett met me in my room yesterday night and told me my mom had a message for me. Due to the apparent urgency of my mom's call I was booked on the earliest flight to Kanto, and left this morning for the airport.

On the drive to the airport Kukui and I sat in silence, I thought he'd still radiate with anger, but his eyes seemed hollow and his shoulders slumped as if he didn't know what to say. Before I got out of the car door though, the professor did discover a voice. With sympathy and a form of sadness I don't yet recognize a simple sorry was the last thing he told me, and a slammed door is what I returned to him.

'_And now I have continued this anger fest and argue with my mom', _I thought

rising up from the ground, but still unsure if I should go home just left. With all the crap I've gone through in the past week, this is the only moment of peace and quiet I've received. Even if I'm just wallowing in my own failure, it still beats the alternative. 

With that I turn towards the forest and take one step before I hear the crunch of rotten leaves beneath shoes. Turning towards the source I can make an outline of a person sprinting this way. For a moment I stare at this approaching person in confusion but as the get closer and the spikiness of their brown hair comes into view, I can hear them shout something,

"Ash", the clear indication of Gary's voice makes me blind to the emotion behind it. Despite having not seen him for two years, I can still recognize him although he had changed quite a bit. His hair, while still wild, was shorter and had patches that look like it had attempted to be combed. He was taller of course too, probably standing around two to three inches taller than myself, and he had on his professor's coat. All and all though I still recognized my first rival, and for a moment I actually feel somewhat excited when he arrives out of breath before me,

"Hey Gary long time no se-"

"Ash you need to come home now,'' Gary manages to get out between his pants for air. Any excitement I had about his arrival is soon replaced by old feelings and even he brings me back to my reality,

"Not even a hello, guess everybody's on my mom's side", taking a moment to absorb my words, I can see the worry and concern on Gary's face as he rises to meet my stare,

"Ash it's not about that, s-something… somethings happen", Gary voice comes out rasp and extremely saddened, but I don't want his pity,

"If you're so concerned with my family's drama then tell my mom I'm going to be a couple hours, I'm not exactly in a hurry to argue with her", Gary looks up at me his bleak expression never leaving, and for the first time in my life I see him actually struggle to come up with a reply,

"Ash she's not gonna yell at you, and it isn't about the league… Please Ash you have to listen to me", his words only anger me more,

"That's just the story's she's giving you, she just going to talk to me about how I screwed up in Alola", Gary attempts to interrupt me but I cut him off, "I know I screwed up, I don't need her to tell me I'm at the end of my journey". I let the silence linger for a moment after, but no sooner then I finish Gary latches onto my arm and attempt to drag me back,

"Ash, please you need to go home", planting my feet in the ground I wrench my arm back and begin to yell my disapproval,

"Well guess what Gary I don't want too. Not all of us get to-"

"ASH YOU CAN EITHER WALK BACK WITH ME OR DRAG YOU, BUT EITHER WAY YOU'RE GOING", it was said with more sadness then anger with him nearly choking on the words. And for the first time in my life I see Gary's face dawned with red eyes and the damp aftermath of tears on his cheek.

'_Gary's never cried before', I relieves as worry makes me forget the anger I had a moment before. Countless thoughts of trade by filling my head, and as I finish my analysis of my oldest rival's emotions, my legs start to tremble and fear takes over my mind. _

'_Gary never cries', is the last thought I had before I run towards my home, to scared to imagine what awaits me there._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gary's foot prints practically echoed mine in perfect harmony, and by the time my house came into view I was in a full-on sprint. Barely reaching for the door knob in time I manage retain enough reflexes to twist the device to enter the house, but given the speed I was going out even if the door was locked, I might've even burst right in, albeit with a slightly higher number of broken bones.

Looking around frantically until my face fellow upon my mother sitting on the couch in the living room. Despite my brash entrance she didn't appear shock, and unfortunately this did little to ease my panic. So many questions about what could possibly go wrong we're impeding from speaking, and the thoughts only continued to pile up when I saw my mom stare at me with absolute sorrow and pity. Her eyes were glasses over, and when she stood up her body expression was already in comfort mode. While my mouth continued to open and closed wordlessly, she ran across the room and enveloped me in a hug.

Earlier today I didn't think such an action when I got home was possible, but as Gary entered the room, I began wishing my mom and I were just simply arguing about the league,

"It's going to be okay,'' My mom began sympathetically but almost in a robotic tone. Despite not knowing what was going on I was already being consoled for an event I still did not know. My eyes went back to Gary's but his were glued to the floor, clearing not liking what was about to transpire. Anxiety only rising by all this behavior, and my imagination now running wild with fear of the unknown, I took a step back from the hug,

"Mom what's going on? Gary came to me in a panic", I manage to stutter out.

"Ash...it's goin-", taking a deep breath, clearly unsure where to begin, my mom moves a hand forward hesitantly before retreating it back in front of her, ready to try again, "s-somethings happened Ash, I don-"

"What kind of thing happen?", I cut her off before she can have time to explain, "d-did something happen to one of my Pokémon on the ranch"

The words barely leave my lips, as terror fills my body. The thought of any harm coming to one of my companions is one of my greatest fear, and immediately call upon my short term memory to recall if anything was out of place at the field,

"N-no your Pokémon are all fine" relief hits me like a tsunami, but I still frantically panic to find out what the problem is,

"I-is something wrong with the professor? "I say wondering if that is why Gary is on the verge of tears, "Is he sick? … are you sick?"

The last part I wonder out loud, but the full weight of its meaning hits me when I hear it myself. Despite are recent, my mom was the only family I ever had, and the thought of something bad happening… well I didn't want to think about such a thing

"The professor and I our fine", she manages to croak our, but by the cracks in her voice whatever happens seems to be even worse.

"Then what is mom,'' I say with my voice rising in panic, my hysteria causing me to tremble. Taking in a few deep breaths, the room becomes silent. My outburst having stopped just long enough to find out why I was freaking out. Gary's shaking dying down preparing to again news he's already heard.

"I received a call yesterday morning Ash", my mom becoming just courageous enough to deliver this one sentence, "Your friend… your friend Dawn passed away two days ago".

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Whelp here is chapter 1 I hope you guys enjoyed. Be sure to comment just be sure to remember what I mentioned about them before.**

**Also, I know the scene were Ash is telling Kiawe he should've won is like the moment in the I Choose You Movie, and that's because… it is. I really liked that scene and thought I'd do my own take on it. I don't really have an upload schedule so I'm not exactly sure when the next chapter will be out, but hopefully I can get writing soon.**

**Until next time, remember to hit life with a running start (Unless your crossing a street, then look both ways first)**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I'd like to take time in this comment section to congratulate Ash for his win in the Alola League. I know I personally haven't watched the anime with the same vigor since the Diamond and Pearl series ended, but it is still awesome to see that all the Pallet Town trainer's hard work has paid off. **

**All that being said, unfortunately for my AU Ash, he was not so lucky to win the league, and unlike his anime source has to deal with natural progression of time like the rest of us. **

**Also, to those who commented about Dawn's death I would like to point out that she is still very relevant to the story. I really like Dawn as a character, and even though she will not be taking place in any present-day scene she still has huge, if not the most, impact on the story and its characters.**

**As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter and would be thrilled to see your comments in the reveiw section. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**

Even without giving the moment my full attention, I can still picture the first time I saw her. And whether it's just nostalgia or my imagination filling in the gaps, the imagine was perfect.

Against the background of a rather clean yet dull lab, she looks at me with an ear to ear grin. Her first partner even looking rather cute to me when safety tucked in between her two hands. Having decided to travel with what is basically a stranger the excitement from finally being able to pursue her dream all she needs to go out into the world.

"Mom that's not funny", I whisper even though I too couldn't believe my own lie. There was a force carried with my mom's word that demanded them to be true. Like the feeling when you enter a house and you instantly know it's empty, but you call out a greeting anyway despite silence being the only occupant. Like that unanswered hello, my own line was pointless, but the only thing keeping me up.

Moving towards me again, my Mother tried to reach out her arm for a reassuring hug. I simply moved back into my disbelief, both in a figurative and literal way. Convincing myself, if only briefly, that if I avoid their contact the tragedy won't be real.

"…Ash, please it's going to-", unlike me it look like my mom couldn't bring herself to complete the lie, and instead opted for to continue the supportive role "It's okay to be upset and confused right now, but please let us try to explain."

My mind now moving more like a dream, she now appears before me crying. Her pony tail has been untied haphazardly, and for the first time she doesn't seem be concern that her hair is in such an unkept state. I've seen this situation before, hell I've lived it before, but despite my urge to say something more meaningful and impactful to cheer her up, all I can repeat is that it's going to be okay.

"Why would you two even say such a thing", I continue now darting my vision towards Gary, who has gotten up in a similar approach, "She's fine!".

My dream now transforms into a town engulfed within a nightmare, and the fabric from which it's made. Two Titans of creation clash above the remains of a city they've destroyed, and as time accelerates to a stop, everyone's life is told in oscillating frames.

And in my own fluctuating section of spacetime, I've just regained my balance on the ledge of an ancient monument I had crashed into seconds before. Hundreds of feet below me, the encroaching void had long since replaced the terror of the ground. With my lungs drowning in fear, my gaze fixates on my companion who went through the exact same ordeal moments before I. Shocked, upset, and scared she seems to be deciding what emotions is appropriate to have when the control over your own survival is lost. But even here, in the middle of our own near-death experience, she looked safe, secure, and most importantly fine.

"I just talked to her in Unova… two years ago", I give pause as I barley say the last part above a whisper. Under different circumstances I might've paused to address the large time gap, but there was no such luxury for that now.

_'__Has it really been that long?', _a new imagine manifests next to the thought. With shiny navy hair and wearing a smile that captures the Earth she sends Iris, Cilan, and I on are way. Even next to the towering figure of Sinnoh's champions, she stands tall and bursting with as much energy as the day a met her. Even at as we get father away, she waves back and forth enthusiastically, perfectly healthy and safe. Nothing could have happened to corrupt this picture my minds come up with, nothing could have taken her away. She must be,

"She fine", I repeat in an even weaker voice, as my back bumps into the corner of the room. Gary keeps on approaching me slowly, but after a quick signal from my mom he begins to back off.

"She has to be", my knees give out before they have a chance to become rubber, and the next thing I know I'm on the floor. Each word of assurance I tell myself casting further doubt. My minds landscape beginning to deteriorate as reality further and further sinks in. Dawn's radiant form beginning to fade away into the background.

_'__Something like this couldn't have happen to one of my friends… to me'_, tears form in my eyes, and by the time I open my mouth to repeat the lie, sobs transform my voice into an intangible mess. With no were else to retreat, and with me now on the floor crying, my mother approaches again, knowing there won't be any more resistance. Gary's own tears seem to return, albeit at a far weaker current then my own, and as a hand is laid on my shoulder in silent reassurance, the room echoes with silent sobs. And as the light fades from my thoughts and the imagine disappears, Dawn travels with it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Flickering onto the screen a woman appears. Sporting a deep magenta color her hair seems to spiral unnaturally into four symmetrical cylinders. All though her face seems to be filled with both beauty and youthfulness, if one looked close enough they could begin to make out stretch marks around her eyes signaling the approach of middle age.

While normally such wrinkles would be covered up with minimal effort, the women's exhausted expression along with still visible tear marks, showed that her physical appearance was the last thing on her mind.

"Bonjour mesa amis, it is with a heavy heart that I have reached out to you", still carrying its regal and refine tone Fantasia voice and personality is every bit as proper as I remember, although this time it did contain a noticeably depressing undertone. Still being able to speak so clearly at all at such a topic took a bravery and courage few possessed, and even those few can only take up such a role because they know no one else will.

"…As most of you are aware, an accident had occurred four days ago and… and as a result Dawn Berlitz has passed from this world", here lips quiver slightly at the coordinators name, but with waterless tears already flooding down my cheeks she is keeping it together far better than I.

"Tragedies such of these are cruel and should never take the lives of one so young, but alas are world is far from perfect", something in me wants to be angry at this line, to me having such a cliche phrase used for the death of somebody so close seems like a disservice. My life right now is crumbling with the knowledge that I'll never see my friend again, and the world needs to know what its lost, about what happened. However, I can't bring myself to scream this to the Gym Leaders reflection, the sincerity in her voice is too real, and with her own eyes closing to hold back her emotion, I'm sure she doesn't fully agree with the statement either. But what else can she really say in such a situation.

"I know many of you don't want to believe that such an event could have happen, that such a kind and carrying soul can't be lost, believe me I feel the exact emotions swirling in my own heart", taking a few second, Fantasia covers her mouth to hold these feelings in. For a moment she looks like she's about to fail, and all the grief she's been so bravely burdening for everyone is about to be unravel, but with quick yet rasp breathe she puts herself back together, "But allowing are feelings of denial would only allow are own selfishness to corrupt Dawn's memories. And in order to honor her spirit, and to make sure it shall never leave our own, we must come together for Dawn and each other."

"Everyone who is receiving this letter has been given the honor of having met and known Dawn, and as a friend, love one, and family member it is with great importance that you attend her funeral and memorial service", rushing the words not even the ghost leaders grace can hide the unnaturalness that comes with having 'Dawn' and 'funeral' used together. By their most basic definition the words are opposite in every way.

"It will be held this upcoming Saturday at the Twinleaf Park Cemetery…and your attendance wi-", and with that the Gym leaders composure is shattered, it's emotional limited having been stretched far past what anyone could have asked. Her face breaking down, and her voice losing its control, her emotions can only end the phrase with desperation as tears start to form in mass moats, "p-please come… I know it's going to be hard and it may seem impossible… but you all must come"

And with that the video ends, cutting out into static just the Hearthstone leader first sob begins. My own tears mimic hers in silence, but with barely any water left only a few trickles out of my eyes. Bringing my arm up I pressed the repeat button subsequently, and Fantasia voice began again.

I hate this video, each frame of the screen only furthered my depression, and I feel no condolence or comfort in Fantasia shared grief. But viewing the message has become my obsession, or rather fuels it. Each run through of the recording allows me to hopelessly search for the one answer nobodies been telling me.

'_How did she die?_', the questions taken over my brain. My mom and Professor Oak have no knowledge on the subject and were apparently only informed of the death itself. And the ghost gym leader has only proven to use 'tragedy' to effortlessly dance around the topic.

However, since her message came three days ago, I've anaylizsed every second of it trying to unveil an explanation. Never leaving the spot until my mom came down every few hours or in the morning, and guided/pulled me back into my room. Of course, such a state was probably an improvement to the original one I found myself in.

After collapsing to the floor in tears, my mom and Gary sat wordlessly next to me until the sun literally went down. Gary, much like me, was in his own little world of grief and rested on a nearby chair with a blank stare. Even though he had only met Dawn a few times, they were on well enough terms for him them to be friends, and having never lost anyone that close before, the spikey haired researcher was struggling to come to term with such a feeling.

The lone true adult in the room on the other hand, while never having met the bluentte in person, new of loss all too well. Placing a comforting hand on my shoulder, she simply allowed me wallow in my own sadness, knowing that words wouldn't do any good. Eventually the Professor stopped by and broke all but my trance. Forcing me to my feet, he silently helped my mother practically push me up the stairs to my bed. Saying his condolences to broken ears, he left shortly after that to provide his support to his grandson.

In a dark room lying flat on my bed, the next couple of days went by in an unmoving blur as I did nothing but stare blankly at my own ceiling. At some point Pikachu came back from the raunchy and climbed into my field of vision. Crying at having been told the news, I didn't even have the energy to give my best friend head a reassuring pet. After a while, the sobbing mouse just curled up next to my head never leaving my side as I went in and out of consciousness.

Still giving my full attention to the video, an interference comes from the one dawn I did not want to see. It is hard to keep track of time in the state I'm in, but my obsession with the dates on the invitation lets me know it's Friday morning.

Having received the funerals date as well, Professor Oak and my mom booked a flight for this morning to Jubilife city. And just on queue a second light snuck its way into my field indicating my mom had just gotten up,

"Good morning Ash", she's says in a mix of emotional and physical exhaustion as she looks between me and the screen. Sighing she walks over and turns it off. Still glued to the now darken computer, it takes me a second to release its been shut down, and my now blank stares turns to my mom. Trying to ignore, yet be concern, over the fact I spent the second night in a row obsessing over a message her voice takes on a more fabricated tone,

"…Have you packed your things Ash?", she asks already knowing the answer. Getting up from my seated position in motion that would have suggested my joints rusted over, a give robotic shake of my head,

"No", having sparsely used my voice over the pass couple of days, the word comes out dry and emotionless. Not because said feelings aren't there, more so because my body can no longer physically produce the depression I feel,

"That's okay, you have plenty of clean clothes below your bunk. Your suit case should be in your closest so just throw a bunch in and I'm sure you'll be all set for the trip", if I had the energy I would cringe at mom insisted use of the word 'trip' to tip toe around are actual reason for leaving, "The flight doesn't leave for a while, but Samuel wants to get their early, so he and Gary will be here in an hour to pick us up", basically informing me that she's done the packing for me, my mom moves out of to allow me access to the staircase. Grabbing the hand rail, I take slow and heavy steps up the stairs. My mom eyes linger on me for a while, but after seeing that I was willfully move on my own, she heads to the living room to release Mr. Mime and inform him what to do while were away.

Opening the room to my door, I can see the lights have already been turned on. True to her word, my bed is covered with some neatly folded clothes, and an already open traveling bag nearby. To make matters even more simple then I expected, my shirts already seemed to be moving on their own, as one appeared already in mid transits.

Walking over then quickly pulling up the cloth, I'm able to reveal the tiny mouse behind this mystery. Eyes still crunched close with drowsiness, Pikachu takes a second to even release he's no longer moving anything. Blinking away the thoughts of returning to bed, he looks up at me and offers a small smile.

Under normal circumstances such an action would always cheer me up at least a little bit. But today I can't muster myself to meet his empathy. Taking the shirt, I drop it carelessly into the bag as it unfolds midair. I repeat this zombie like motion until my bed is devoid of clothes.

Every once in a while, I freeze my movement and loose myself in my own mind as time continues to stretch on. Pikachu, for his part, started helping during these brain failures, and it is because of him I finished within my mother's hour limit.

In fact I hear the distinct hum of the only motor running this early, just as I go to zip up my bag. Sighing to myself, I sit down on my luggage and state of into space. Jumping up next to me Pikachu gives me a worrisome look.

"Pikapi", the forest mouse pipes up trying to get my attention. Keeping my eyes close I simply try to wave him,

"Just-just give me a second Pikachu. I'm trying to think right now- or not think right now", I reply with bringing my hand to my head in confused frustration. More towards myself then my best friend though.

Ever since the message had come, I've been fighting with myself. The memory I've been having of Dawn have been coming and going at an increasing frequent rate, and every time they end, I'm trapped with knowledge that I'll never get to make new ones with her. That for the past two years of my life, and the last two of hers, I didn't even try to reach out. Stupidly assuming that everything in my life is stagnant, and that if ever felt the need to reach out to her Dawn would be waiting for me unchanged ready to start off from where we last left off.

And every time this thought comes up, even right now, I want to break down again. The only thing stopping me from this being that my body ran out of the chemical for sadness and anger.

Staring at me for a second in disbelief, Pikachu dashes off, and for a second my self-hatred increases as I realize I just upset one of the only people putting up with current attitude. However, after hearing some rummaging noises, the electric types return to my field of vision, setting down alone baseball cap before sitting in front of me.

Although the fabric has faded to the forces of travel and time, it still clearly produces its red, blue, and black hues. Fingers overcome with nostalgia, I pick up the head cover without thought. Turning it over, I see the word, SINNOH spelled out in blue marker. Unable to act out on any emotions that the hat has conjured up, all my body can is placing the object where it belongs, tilting it slightly so a two-way shadow dampers my own vision. Too full of shame and embarrassment to look at my companion who would understand my feelings above all others, I choke out the thoughts I've held in for days,

"Am I a bad friend for not wanting t-to go to her funeral?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Attention passengers, we have just touched down in Jubilee City. The current weather is partly clouded and 11 degrees Celsius. You are now able to turn on your electronic and move around the cabin. On behalf of Staraptor Airlines we thank you for flying with us, and welcome you to Sinnoh"**

The entire plane ride to Jubilfe city was just as uneventful and predictable as the captain's monotone announcement. Similar to the car ride this morning I simply took a window seat and zoned out as I stared off into the distance. While I have never viewed flying in airplanes as an enjoying experience, whenever I was on one it usually meant I was going to a brand-new region, and thus my excitement outweighed the utter boringness that sitting in these stable metal cylinders produced.

Rising from the seat next to me, Gary moved into the isle to open the overhead cabinets. Besides asking me which seat I wanted, we both stayed silent the entire time, and like me his mind seemed to be miles away from its current position. Having taken the sat down in the row behind us, our two care givers seemed to respect are privacy and talked to each other for most of the trip. From the bits and pieces, I heard from their conversation, the professor was informing my mom on the local fauna of the region. Apparently thousands of years ago, at the end of the plants most recent ice age, many Pokémon native only to Jhoto had to migrate to the more northern Sinnoh. From their he went into some examples such as Weavile, Magmorter, and Electivire, but the moment he mentioned Swinnub I had to plug out the conversation completely. Swinub reminded me of Mamoswine, and Mamoswine…

_"…__return", she says defeated as a literal behemoth of fur an ice morphs into a red beam. Surrounded in a foot of snow literal with shards of wood that had moments ago been part of a sturdy trunk, I hesitantly peak my head out from behind the boulder I used as cover. Still a little shell shocked from the attack, I only allow myself to calm down, when I see the Bluennette fiddle the beast Poke ball between her hands. _

_ "__He still won't listen", she says in anger kicking at the snow. Not paying attention to were I am, unfortunately a large portion of the frozen water covers me. Rubbing the ice off my cap and hair, I give off an incredibly forced laugh,_

_ "__Yeah, I kind off noticed", forgetting that I had agreed to help her practice, she snaps her head up in surprise at the sound of another person voice. Not even laughing at my new black and white hair style, she simply goes back to staring at her Poke ball dejected._

_ "__When he was a Swinub he wasn't like this. Never angry, violent, … or giving me such disapproving stares", bringing her beanie down in an action far to like my own, my mind begins to blank on how to make her feel better. fortunately for me however, my best ideas come when I have no idea what I'm doing,_

_ "__Me and Charizard went through the exact same thing", I blurt out unaware for a moment of my own words. However, upon seeing my friends face lift in slight curiosity, I catch onto what my brains trying to do, "When he evolved from a Charmander into a Charmeleon he became much more of a hot head, and when he finally reached his final stage, he stopped listening to me all together",_

_ "__Really?", the coordinator says with skepticism. Giving off a small laugh at the thoughts of all the unfortunate situation my fire starter got me into, I nod my enthusiastically,_

_ "__You have no idea. During my first league, I had to send him out as my last Pokémon in the top sixteen matches. At first things went well and he knocked out my friend Ritchie's Charmander, but you want to know what happened after that?", she doesn't answer but the question was somewhat rhetorical, so I continue anyway, "When Ritchie sent out Sparky as his last Pokémon, Charizard fell asleep. He decided that the little Pikachu wasn't a 'worthy' opponent and decided to take nap. It ended up costing me the match, and I can't tell you how upset, sad, and depressed I was afterword's"_

_ "__Did it ever get better", the question, while physically directed at me, was said in a manner that made it quite clear she was more asking it for herself. Pausing my laughter, I settled into a somewhat toothy grin,_

_ "__Eventually it did. When Misty, Brock, and I were being attacked by a rouge Aerodactyl, Charizard seem to snap into high gear and began listening to me. After we defeated the rock flying type, he we began working a lot better as a team, and with out him I wouldn't have gotten as far as I have", looking away from me, she once again begins twiddling with her Pokeball seemingly unconvinced,_

_ "__Don't worry too much about it. Just like Charizard and I, eventually Mamoswine and you will have your moment. I don't know when it will be, but trust me the moment will happen", my words only being accompanied by an awkward pause, I begin walking away slightly embarrassed unsure if I said the right thing,_

_ "__Hey Ash", I turn around instantly, and the bluenette while still somewhat in a somber mood is smiling, "thank you for the talk"_

_Not one to be involved in such personal emotional stuff, my face begins to heat up slightly and turning my head to the side to cover up my reddening face I somehow many to squeak out a response, "no problem Dawn"_

"Ash, Ash!", feeling a nudge on my side, Pikachu captures my wondering thoughts and points towards my mom who had been calling my name. With a large group of people from the back of the plane behind her. Staring at them in confusion it takes me a second to realize that their all waiting for me to grab my stuff. Shuffling out of my row, I quickly jostle my luggage out of its container. Muttering an apology to the crowd that only the mouse on my shoulder could possibly hear, I glue my head to the floor and follow Gary's shoes into the terminal.

Once inside the airport, the professor quickly motions us off to the side as to not get swept up by the current of travelers. To be honest it feels kind off strange not to be in that giant wave of people who just arrive. Normally when I exit a plane, I'm to eager to get outside to organize with my group. Heck when I first arrived in Alola and Unova I ditched my mom and the Professor as soon as I grabbed my bag.

Obviously this time I am in no such rush, and truthfully if possible, I would begin walking back to Kanto if I could. However, much to my minds rebellion we quickly departed the airport, as soon as everybody seemed to adjust their bearings. And as if the universe wanted to speed up my agony, got in the first cab we saw and headed towards our hotel in Sandgem Town.

My mom, not often being one to be in a major city, stared up at the buildings in awe, and even the Professor, who clearly preferred small towns based on the location of his lab, enjoyed the concrete and metal scenery. I on the other hand viewed the metropolises in a more protective light. Despite the addition of a and few new skyscrapers, and maybe the renovation of one or two of the old ones, Jubilife looked the same to me as it did the first day, we had arrived in it. There is a lot of comfort in familiarity, but as we get out past the city limits, and my view is taken up by every moving landscape of nature, my depressed mood seems to triple. And as I get closer and closer to were things have changed the most, my mind begins a heated argument over why I've come to see my friend buried.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**If you made it to the end here, then I would like to thank you for reading the second chapter in Tunnel Vision. This entry was around 4,400 words, and for the most part I feel that most chapters will be around this length. As always everybody is free to leave a review with constructive critics or general thoughts on the story. **

**Have a great rest of the day and until next time remember to hit life with a running start (Unless your crossing a street, then look both ways first)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
